Baile de Navidad
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Una pequeña locura navideña, un baile de subasta para fines benéficos y bueno... también románticos.
1. Chapter 1

**Baile de Navidad**

By. Lita Wellington

Faltan dos semanas para el evento navideño de la Preparatoria Juban, uno de los eventos más importante era el baile subasta que se ofrecía, este año estaría reñido entre el alumnado y cinco profesoras de nuevo ingreso quienes fueron estudiantes años atrás y por solicitud del alumnado masculino tuvieron que acceder a la petición. Los fondos recaudados serían donados a una casa hogar y asilo de ancianos.

En uno de los salones de la preparatoria se escucha el tema de Sway, mientras varias chicas practicaban el ritmo hasta que se escuchó un grito y tuvieron que parar la música.

\- Usagi eres una tonta es la décima vez que me pisas – una chica de cabello negro le grita a su compañera.

\- Rei tu eres la que no te mueves – la aludida se sentó en el suelo para sobarse su pie por el pisotón que le dieron.

\- Saben algo chicas a este paso que vamos Usagi no va a aprender a bailar y solo faltan dos semanas para el evento – dijo una chica de cabello rubio que tomaba una botella de agua.

\- Tienes razón Minako y solo podemos en la tarde practicar – además mañana tengo que dar mi clase de cocina.

\- Ya lo tengo – respondió otra de las chicas que llevaba el cabello corto y estaba en su laptop – acabo de encontrar un lugar donde podemos practicar aquí dice que en diez días te enseñan a bailar cualquier ritmo musical.

\- En serio, yo quiero ver – todas se acercaron y observaron los videos de los bailes y las anécdotas de quienes tomaron el curso.

\- Se ve interesante, vamos a tomar el curso – dijo Usagi a sus compañeras que estaban en un mar de dudas – que puede pasar nada, además no debemos quedar mal a la escuela que ahora somos las profesoras en la subasta.

Todas se miraron a los ojos y decidieron por unanimidad ir a la Escuela Millenium de Plata para tomar el curso intensivo de baile, al día siguiente después de clases.

 **= o =**

La escuela de baile estaba muy cerca de la preparatoria y no habría inconveniente para las clases además solo era un curso intensivo que podría pasar.

\- Buenas Tardes Señoritas, Bienvenidas a Millenium de Plata – les dijo la chica de recepción de cabello negro.

\- Buenas Tardes, mis amigas y yo venimos al curso intensivo de baile, dentro de dos semanas hay un evento en la Preparatoria Juban – la primera en hablar fue Minako.

\- Ah el baile subasta de la Preparatoria, si lo conocemos no son las únicas que han venido a tomar el curso el único problema que están los grupos completos.

\- Que lastima, entonces buscaremos otro lugar.

Detrás de ellas se abrió una puerta y apareció un hombre muy atractivo, cabello negro, ojos azules y mirada aunque agradable tenían un tinte de seriedad.

\- Sucede algo Hotaru – pregunto el hombre

\- Hola hermano, lo que pasa que ellas vinieron al curso intensivo pero ya no hay lugar hace poco se cerró el último curso.

\- Comprendo, dame la lista – se acercó a la chica que le entrego los diferentes horarios – Hotaru podemos dar espacio en este horario que es de las siete a las ocho y media de la noche.

\- Creo que está bien, además van a estar las profesoras – dijo la chica pelinegra quien recibía de nuevo la lista de horarios.

\- Muy bien, si gustan pasar al salón pueden tomar la clase de prueba y si les parece atractivo nuestro curso de enseñanza además del costo pueden venir mañana en el horario indicado.

Las cinco chicas entraron al salón de baile y en este se encontraba cinco parejas más que se encontraban esperando a las instructoras, de una puerta aparecieron una chica de cabello agua marina y otra de cabello rubio cenizo.

\- Buenas Noches a todos mi nombre es Haruka Tenou y el de mi compañera Michiru Kaiou, nosotras seremos sus instructoras de baile, les hacemos hincapié que este es un curso intensivo, esperemos que podamos llenar sus expectativas.

\- Algunos de ustedes han tomado clases de baile anteriormente – la chica de cabello agua marina vio que todas las personas levantaron las manos – muy bien entonces podemos empezar a hacer los pasos básicos empezaremos con el vals.

\- Ahora por favor pueden formar parejas – ordeno la instructora Tenou

\- ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? – protesto Usagi, yo también quiero practicar, en cuanto dieron la orden para formar parejas sus amigas hicieron parejas, Usagi siempre hacia pareja con Rei pero ella opto por bailar con su amiga Makoto, mientras Minako y Amy era la otra pareja.

\- No te preocupes, yo seré tu pareja de baile

-Gracias, eres muy amable … - Usagi se ruborizo al ver que quien iba a hacer su pareja de baile era el chico de la recepción.

\- Estando ya las once parejas de baile, la instructora Tenou comenzó con las instrucciones.

\- Muy bien tenemos dos parejas de chicas, no se preocupen mañana les conseguimos pareja para su curso.

\- Como mencionamos al principio el primer baile que aprenderá será el vals deben de tener tanto el hombre como la mujer una posición erguida, la columna vertebral recta, la parte delantera del pie soporta el peso del cuerpo, procurar que no recaiga en los talones y lo principal no deben estar nerviosos y como último mantener los pies paralelos…..

Usagi no prestaba atención en las indicaciones que estaban dando del vals, estaba completamente embelesada con su pareja de baile.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Me llamo Usagi y el tuyo … - bajo la mirada completamente ruborizada

\- Yo me llamo Mamoru soy el dueño de la academia de baile

Su plática fue interrumpida por la música de vals escogida que fue Voces de Primavera mientras danzaban las parejas, las amigas de Usagi estaban en shock total.

\- Desde cuando Usagi sabe bailar, si es una atolondrada díganselo a mis pies – Rei observaba el vals de su amiga con el guapo instructor.

\- El día de ayer todavía tenía dos pies izquierdo – continuo Minako

\- Digamos que es el milagro de navidad – dijo Amy quien veía el baile de su amiga

\- Esperemos que no lo pise – Makoto tenía voz de profeta, vio como Usagi pisaba a su compañero.

\- Muy bello para ser verdad – corearon las cuatro amigas.

La hora y media del curso paso rápido así como, los pisotones que le dio Usagi a su compañero, se encontraban en recepción pagando el curso de baile y dando sus datos personales cuando llegaron cuatro chicos.

\- Hola pequeña Luciérnaga, está tu hermano – pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado.

\- Si Kunzite está en su oficina, los está esperando – sonrió la chica quien recibía de las nuevas estudiantes de baile sus hojas de registros.

Eso sería todo, las esperamos mañana – Hotaru agradecía a las chicas y ellas salieron del lugar, no sin antes ver a los chicos que entraron al salón.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron, necesito de su ayuda, hay un grupo de chicas que requieren un curso intensivo de baile

\- Y que ganamos si te ayudamos amigo pregunto uno de los recién llegados de cabello castaño

\- Muy sencillo Neflyte mi infinita gratitud

\- Me imagino que el grupo de chicas son las que acaban de salir hace un momento – pregunto un chico de cabello rubio corto.

\- Si son ellas, yo bailo con la chica de cabello corto

\- No te preocupes Zoicite, esa chica es de tu tipo – dijo Haruka quien salía con Michiru en esos momentos.

\- Cuenten con nosotros, que horario tienen las aprendices – pregunto Kunzite

\- El horario es de 7:00 p.m. a 8:30 p.m. - menciono Hotaru antes de apagar la luz de recepción.

Con los horarios establecidos las nuevas estudiantes de la Escuela Millenium de Plata tendrían su pareja de baile.

Continuara…

Una pequeña locura de navidad espero les guste, será muy corta para terminar el año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baile de Navidad**

By. Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo Dos**

La hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar en la sala de profesores se encontraban Amy profesora de Física, Makoto de Economía Doméstica, Minako de Educación Física y Rei Lengua y Escritura, únicamente faltaba su amiga la profesora de Literatura Clásica Usagi que como siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes, la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando ella con mil colores de rojo y respirando con dificultad.

\- Al fin llegas, la hora del almuerzo ya casi termina y tu ni tus luces – Minako zarandeaba a su amiga,

\- No fue mi culpa en cuanto venía para la sala me abordo el profesor de Ciencias.

\- Te refieres a Diamante Black – Makoto observa a su amiga de manera pícara, sabían que tanto profesoras como alumnas estaban que suspiraban por el profesor de Ciencias.

\- Ahora ¿Qué te dijo Usagi? – pregunto Minako

\- Me dijo que el día del evento de navidad, iba a pedir todos los bailes conmigo por un monto muy alto, además me invitó a salir – Usagi comenzó a comer de una manera como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

\- Hablando de baile, se dieron cuenta de las personas que llegaron cuando salíamos de la Academia de Baile – objeto Amy quien ya había guardado su tupper del almuerzo y se preparaba para su clase.

\- Si me di cuenta, además son muy atractivos, creen que sean nuestros instructores de baile – respondió Rei, recordando a uno de ellos quien era de cabello rubio y corto.

\- Posiblemente lo sean, aunque me gustaría bailar nuevamente con Mamoru – los ojos de Usagi eran dos estrellas relucientes

\- El milagro fue que solo lo pisaras una sola vez – Rei ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance y evitar que su amiga la estrangulara por lo que le dijo del baile.

\- Rei, le quitas todo el romanticismo al ambiente – Usagi fue detenida por Makoto y Minako para que no saliera corriendo tras la pelinegra.

 **= o =**

Al terminar su jornada laboral Usagi y sus amigas, fueron a sus casas para ponerse ropa más cómoda para el curso de baile, habían recibido un mensaje Hotaru la chica de recepción informándoles que el curso sería de 7:00 p.m. a 9:00 p.m.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Makoto y Minako, después llego Rei y Amy y al final como es su costumbre de llegar tarde Usagi, bueno… eso ya no era novedad en ella.

Hotaru les pidió que esperaran un momento en uno de los salones de baile, les informaron que iban a tener un curso intensivo debido al evento que tendrían dentro de pocos días.

\- Han sido muy considerados con nosotras, no se les ha hecho rato todo esto – dijo Amy mientras dejaba su abrigo y bufanda en uno de los ganchos.

\- Si vamos a practicar con los chicos guapos de ayer para mí no hay ningún problema – Minako observaba por la ventana del salón.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, mi nombre es Kunzite, junto con mis compañeros seremos sus instructores de baile.

\- Es un gusto conocerlas – el hombre de cabello castaño se acercó a Makoto para saludarla – mi nombres es Neflyte.

\- Mucho gusto Neflyte, yo me llamo Makoto – la pobre castaña sintió que los pies no le respondían.

\- Yo me llamo Jedite – acercándose a Rei

\- Mi nombre es Rei, gusto en conocerte

\- Hola, yo soy Zoicite – acercándose a Amy

\- Gusto en conocerte yo me llamo Amy

\- ¿Tú debes ser Usagi?, no te preocupes en un momento llega Mamoru quien será tu instructor, se le presento un asunto de último minuto.

\- Ok, entonces los veo bailar mientras espero.

\- Comencemos la sesión de baile, el día de ayer tuvieron una clase muestra y fue con el vals, aunque ahora se les enseñara tango y rumba, debido al evento que tendrán en la preparatoria donde trabajan como profesoras, deben mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile y no quedar mal ante los demás profesores y alumnos – Kunzite se acercó a Minako la tomo de la cintura y la guio a pista – me imagino que has bailado tango alguna vez.

\- Si un poco, practicábamos solas en la escuela hasta apenas dos días –

\- Muy bien - Kunzite coloco su mano en su espalda de ella acercándola un poco más a él.

Hotaru era la encargada de poner la música y se escuchó el tango Jalousie (Celos), así mismo hicieron las demás parejas cada quien en lo suyo comenzaron a bailar el tango.

Usagi observaba a sus amigas, que se acoplaron a la perfección a sus instructores como si tuvieron tiempo bailando juntos.

\- Disculpa la tardanza – Mamoru ya tenía en la pista de baile a Usagi iniciando el tango La Cumparsita.

La sesión de tango termino con El Escondite de Hernando, tomaron un receso de diez minutos y al grupo de amigas se les unió sus instructoras de ayer Haruka y Michiru quien les enseñarían los pasos de rumba.

\- Para ser mujeres se compenetran en el baile – Minako observaba el baile de ellas, que era muy sensual.

\- Ellas son campeonas de Ballroom Latino, es la única pareja de mujeres – respondió Kunzite mientras de nuevo a la pista junto con Minako.

La siguiente hora paso volando, sin ningún incidente llámese pisotón por parte de Usagi, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando salieron de la Academia.

 **= o =**

Amy caminaba rumbo a la estación de autobuses, sintió que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, provocando que acelerara el paso así como los que iban atrás de ella, los nervios estaban en lo alto cuando una persona la tomo del brazo y la abrazo.

\- Hola mi amor, disculpa por asustarse – era Zoicite quien la abrazo, ya que cuando salieron de la academia observo que dos tipos comenzaron a seguirla.

\- Pensé que ya no vendrías por mí – Amy observo sobre el hombre de Zoicite que quienes la seguían cambiaron de acera e iban ya en sentido contrario – muchas gracias, tendré más cuidado cuando salga de las clases de baile.

\- Si no te incomoda, te puedo acompañar hasta la parada de autobús, para evitar que te vuelvan a seguir.

\- Gracias – Amy sonrió a su acompañante provocando que se ruborizara pero ella no lo noto porque se cubrió con la bufanda.

 **= o =**

Minako esperaba afuera de la Academia a su novio, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, solo iba a esperar diez minutos más sino ya se iría a casa para alimentar a su gato Artemis.

\- Todavía por aquí – Kunzite salía junto con Haruka y Michiru

\- Sí, estoy esperando al desconsiderado de mi novio – respondió Minako quien se acomodaba su gorro y bufanda.

\- Nosotras nos vamos, hasta mañana Kunzite, Minako – dijo Michiru quien ya iba del brazo de Haruka.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Minako se quedó a solas con Kunzite.

\- Veo que tu novio no vendrá, te gustaría tomar una taza de café conmigo – ofreció Kunzite.

\- Perfecto, además iba a esperarlo diez minutos más y ya pasaron, mejor vámonos – Minako caminaba junto al peli plateado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

 **= o =**

Rei llego al Templo Hikawa, pasaban de las 10:00 p.m., estaba completamente molida de los pies, iba a descansar un poco, luego tomaría un baño y finalmente prepararía su clase del día siguiente, en eso sonó su celular y era un número desconocido.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Rei con un poco de duda

\- Buenas noches Rei, soy Jedite, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, espero no haberte despertado.

\- No hay problema – Rei agradecía el estar sentada porque la llamada la sorprendió mucho – dime en que puedo ayudarte.

\- Quería saber, si aceptarías una invitación a comer el día de mañana, entenderé si ya tienes algún compromiso con antelación.

\- Mañana tengo que entregar unos reportes de mis clases y podré cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

\- No hay inconveniente, yo paso por ti, comemos y nos vamos después a la Academia de Baile.

\- Trato hecho – Rei sonrió – te mando la dirección.

 **= o =**

Makoto llegaba a su casa, cuando salía de su clase de baile junto con sus amigas, Neflyte se ofreció a llevarla en su auto, ella acepto además que la temperatura ya estaba bajando y tenía días de haberse recuperado de un resfriado. El trayecto hasta su casa fue animado hablaron de sus ocupaciones y el baile, Makoto estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía tiempo de no sentirse así después de haber terminado con su novio Motoki.

\- Bien señorita llegamos – Neflyte apagaba el auto.

\- Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana en la Academia

\- Makoto, te puedo hacer una pregunta – Neflyte tentaba el terreno

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – Makoto tenía la mano en la manija para abrir la puerta.

\- Estas saliendo con alguien, bueno... no quiero sonar a que soy un pervertido.

\- Hasta hace unas semanas tenía novio, pero quiero estar sola en estos momentos, nada de compromisos.

\- Ok entiendo, nos vemos entonces mañana, que descanses – Neflyte espero que la castaña saliera del auto para despedirse de ella, encender su auto y retirarse del lugar.

 **= o =**

Usagi iba saliendo de la estación del metro cuando fue abordada por Diamante Black.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Diamante? – Usagi estaba nerviosa, desde que el profesor de ciencias ingreso a la preparatoria siempre la estaba acechando.}

\- Esperándote lindura, no me has dado una respuesta a lo que te dije a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Ah sobre eso bueno… mi respuesta sigue siendo no – soltó la rubia poniendo sus manos de escudo.

\- Usagi, eres una tonta conmigo vivirás muchas emociones eso tenlo por seguro – Diamante se acercaba a ella de manera intimidante.

Usagi comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con Diamante, aunque era un hombre atractivo que traía de cabeza a todo la plantilla docente y alumnado femenino, para ella era un colega, estaba en sus propios pensamientos de ¿Cómo? salir de la situación cuando la giraron rápidamente y le dieron un beso en los labios.

Mamoru y su hermana Hotaru, salían de la estación, cuando vieron a Usagi con el hombre de cabello plateado que la estaba molestando y se acercaba a ella de manera intimidante.

"Espera aquí Hotaru enseguida regreso", Mamoru le dijo a su hermana fue hasta donde se encontraba Usagi la giro para verla de frente y le dio un beso primeramente fue tierno y luego subió de intensidad.

Diamante al ver esto, dio media vuelta, retirándose del lugar echando chispas y tropezó con una pareja que pasaba cerca de él.

Continuara…

Dejo el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic, quería terminarlo hace dos días pero me fue imposible, posiblemente el día de mañana deje el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios. De todos modos les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo 2018.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baile de Navidad**

By. Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo Tres**

El curso de baile llego a su fin y estos dieron sus frutos, las cinco profesoras de la Preparatoria Juban podían decir que tuvieron buenos instructores de baile y aprendieron desde el tango hasta el romántico bolero.

Era jueves 20 de diciembre y era el día de compras de pánico así lo definió Minako, tan absortas estaban en sus clases de baile que se les olvido por completo el atuendo del evento de navidad, que sería para el lunes 24 de Diciembre en el gimnasio de la preparatoria a las 7:00 p.m.

Después de clases se fueron directo a Shibuya 109, para buscar los vestidos para el evento querían algo que no fuera ostentoso y a la vez practico para bailar.

Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 p.m. y estaban rendidas, las únicas que faltaban eran Rei y Minako aún no se decidían que comprar en todas las tiendas que fueron a visitar.

Rei estaba indecisa por un vestido cuello halter corto color borgoña y el otro era un vestido azul media noche con un listón negro a la cintura.

\- Entonces Rei que vestido vas a comprar – preguntó Usagi que iba a lado de ella.

\- Me decidí por el vestido color borgoña, vamos a la última tienda donde lo vimos.

\- Al fin – corearon todas.

En el caso de Minako ya fue más sencillo en la misma tienda se enamoró a primera vista de un vestido strapless corto color nude.

Salieron del centro comercial cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ahora tenían que dirigirse a dejar los boletos del evento a las instructoras de baile como agradecimiento, aunque ya habían terminado sus clases de baile, entablaron amistad con Haruka, Michiru y con Hotaru, la directiva de la preparatoria les habían entregado boletos y podían invitar a dos personas cada una, tenían el tiempo encima antes de que cerraran la Academia.

Mientras se dirigían a la estación Shibuya, Amy recibió una llamada a su celular.

\- Hola Zoicite – saludo Amy mientras se detenía un momento para contestar su llamada.

\- Hola Amy, llame para saludarte – Zoicite escucho que apuraban a Amy con la llamada.

\- Muy bien, estoy con mis amigas, vamos a la Academia a dejar los boletos del evento de navidad.

\- ¡Qué casualidad!, yo estoy aquí, entonces nos vemos en un rato más y vamos a cenar.

\- Muy bien, así aprovecho para entregarte el libro de física que me prestaste hace poco.

\- Me parece perfecto, te veo en Millenium

\- ¡Que guardadito te lo tenías Amy! – Minako abrazo a su amiga.

\- Solo somos amigos, no inventes cosas donde no las hay Minako.

\- Yo, me crees capaz – Minako hizo una cara de indignación.

\- Si no te conociéramos casamentera, por ti fuera ya nos habría casado a todas – respondió Makoto.

\- Ya es tardísimo – Rei jalo a sus amigas con dirección a la estación.

Usagi permaneció en silencio, aunque Mamoru fue su instructor de baile, el tema del beso paso a segundo término, ninguno hablo del tema, aunque esto le ayudo para que Diamante la dejara de molestar por varios días.

 **= o =**

"Muy bien es todo por el día de hoy, nos vemos el día de mañana", se escuchó la voz potente de Haruka agradeciendo a toda la clase de ese día.

\- Hola chicas, llegaron a tiempo – saludo Hotaru al grupo de amigas

\- Disculpa por llegar tarde, solo que hubo dos personas que no se decidían que comprar – Usagi dirigió su mirada a Rei y Minako.

\- Debe haber valido la pena la compra – Michiru salía de una de las salas de baile con un vestido color negro con transparencias.

\- Te vez lindísima con ese vestido Michiru – Minako se acercó a ella para admirar el atuendo.

\- Muchas gracias, es el vestido que voy a ponerme para el campeonato nacional de Ballroom del mes de Enero y quise probarlo para evitar cualquier accidente.

\- Van a venir verdad – Haruka se unió al grupo.

\- Claro que si – Usagi se emocionó, cuando tomaban clases de baile, vieron una de las rutinas de Haruka y Michiru, en verdad eran muy excelentes bailarinas.

\- Por cierto aquí tenemos los boletos, es para el 24 de Diciembre a las siete de la noche – Amy le entregaba los boletos a Michiru.

\- Van a tener poco tiempo para arreglarse – comentó Hotaru quien se estaba poniendo su abrigo – sino tienen inconveniente tengo una amiga estilista que las puede ayudar se llama Setsuna Meiou.

\- Ella es quien regularmente se encarga de mi cabello y maquillaje cuando son los torneos, es de confianza.

\- Es una excelente idea, claro que aceptamos – Minako hablo por todas.

\- Buenas noches, que grato es verlas de nuevo – Zoicite salía de la oficina de Mamoru junto con él.

\- Buenas noches – saludaron todas

\- Si me permiten, me robo a su amiga – Zoicite se dirigió a Amy tomándola de la mano.

\- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Amy porque ya Zoicite estaba bajando las escaleras junto con ella.

\- Bien es momento de irnos – Makoto se acomodaba su bufanda para salir, cuando vio entrar a Jedite, Neflyte y Kunzite.

\- Hermano apenas es jueves – Hotaru dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a los recién llegados.

\- Pequeña luciérnaga, hoy no venimos a sonsacar a tu hermano, venimos por los boletos del evento navideño, nos avisó Zoicite que vendrían hoy a dejarlos – Kunzite alboroto el cabello de la joven pelinegra.

\- No hagas eso, ya no soy una niña – Hotaru hizo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Para todos siempre serás nuestra pequeña – Mamoru abrazó a su hermana.

Michiru entrego los boletos a excepción de Zoicite que ya se había ido junto con Amy, Jedite le entregaría el boleto ya que eran vecinos.

Al salir de la academia, las primeras en irse fueron Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, tenían boletos para la función de medianoche de la película "Byakkotai"

Las cuatro parejas restantes fueron a cenar a una cafetería cercana que daba servició de veinticuatro horas, al terminar la cena la cual fue ligera, los caballeros se ofrecieron a llevar a las damas a sus casas.

 **= o =**

Rei y Jedite subían las escaleras del Templo Hikawa, el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme – Rei se puso enfrente de él para evitar que llegara al final de las escaleras.

\- Aun no te dejo en la puerta de tu casa – objeto Jedite

\- Es mejor que me dejes aquí, aunque le avise a mi abuelito que iba a llegar tarde, estoy segura que nos está espiando – Rei miraba con dirección al templo principal.

\- No estamos haciendo nada malo – sonrió imaginando al abuelo de Rei escondido como ninja.

\- Nos vemos el día del evento y nuevamente gracias.

Jedite se acercó a Rei para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizo por el contacto tocándose la mejilla besada, por su parte Jedite dio media vuelta alzando la mano de despida y bajando las escaleras.

 **= o =**

Minako dormitaba en el sillón de su sala, después de tener un encuentro romántico con Kunzite, después de aquel café de días anteriores siguieron otras salidas.

Ella por su parte termino con su novio, puso en una balanza su relación y para ser sincera solo estaban por costumbre y no era el hombre que buscaba, todavía estaba atado a las faldas de su madre y eso no era fiable quería una pareja no un hijo de mamá.

Ninguna de sus amigas sabía de su relación, era un secreto y lo dirían en la fiesta de navidad.

\- Minako ya tengo que irme – Kunzite trato de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

\- Espera un poco – Minako volvió acomodar en el torso de él evitando que se moviera – mejor porque no te quedas, tenemos la casa para los dos solos, mis papás salieron de viaje y regresan hasta año nuevo.

\- Mañana tienes clases y debes dormir

\- Y que tiene, si es contigo dormiré mucho mejor.

Kunzite rió por la idea de su novia, desde que la conoció lleno su vida de color y no pensaba dejarla ir por nada del mundo.

 **= o =**

Mamoru caminaba junto con Usagi con dirección a la casa de ella, las luces de los postes iluminaban su camino, el ladrido de los perros interrumpían el silencio de ambos.

\- Usagi, no me he disculpado por lo sucedido – Mamoru rompió el silencio.

\- Te refieres al beso – Usagi miró a su acompañante para ver su reacción – por mi parte está olvidado, además yo debería agradecerte tu ayuda.

\- ¿Quién era el hombre que te abordo ese día?

\- Es uno de los profesores de la preparatoria y como no he aceptado salir con él, tomo su último recurso – Usagi detuvo sus pasos en una pequeña puerta que dejaba ver un pequeño jardín – bien ya llegamos, gracias por traerme.

\- Que descanses Usagi

\- Igualmente Mamoru

Mamoru comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que algo caía en su hombro y esto era un gato negro

\- Luna, no seas traviesa ven aquí – Usagi llamaba a su gata pero la ignoro olímpicamente.

\- Eres muy linda gatita, anda ve con tu dueña – por respuesta Luna comenzó a ronronear.

\- Luna es muy arisca con mi familia, parece que le agradaste – Usagi se acercó para quitársela de encimo, pero la gata dio un salto al hombro de su dueña para luego bajarse y perderse en el jardín.

Al estar nuevamente tan cerca, Mamoru corto la distancia y volvió a besar a Usagi, ella respondió el beso, la única testigo de ese beso fue la pequeña gatita negra Luna.

 **= o =**

Neflyte regresaba de nuevo a la casa de Makoto, había recibido una llamada de ella muy alterada, estaciono el auto frenando de golpe, Makoto ya lo esperaba afuera en la calle.

\- ¿Qué sucede Makoto? – Neflyte bajaba de su auto.

\- Perdón por molestarte, no quise llamar a mis amigas y pensé en ti.

Makoto guiaba a Neflyte a su casa, cuando entró vio el desastre, cosas tiradas, cuadros rotos y un mensaje en una de las paredes que decía "Siempre serás mía".

\- Fue tu ex novio – pregunto Neflyte apretándose los puños.

\- Si, fue él – Makoto comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Neflyte la abrazo con fuerza para que ella se desahogara, si tuviera enfrente a ese tipo, le daría una paliza que se acordaría de él toda su vida, después de que la castaña se calmó, el hizo una llamadas, para después dirigirse a ella.

\- Makoto recoge algunas cosas, te vienes conmigo, solo esperamos a que llegue la policía.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer mi fic, este es el penúltimo capítulo el siguiente será el baile y un extra, pueda que lo entregue el sábado o el domingo en caso de que no pueda será los primeros días de Enero 2018.

Mi cabecita esta ya planeando el final de esta locura navideña.

"Shibuya 109, es un centro comercial muy importante en el Barrio de Shibuya".

"Byakkotai es una película japonesa que narra la historia de unos jóvenes samurái que cometieron sepukku cuando vieron destruido el castillo después de la batalla de Aiza, durante la Guerra Boshin"


	4. Chapter 4

**Baile de Navidad**

By. Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

Makoto y Neflyte quedaron en común acuerdo de guardar el secreto de lo sucedido en la casa de ella, ya estaba cerca la navidad y el evento de la preparatoria y no querían amargar el ambiente de fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente fueron con la policía a levantar una demanda por daños y prejuicios en contra de Motoki Furuhata ex novio de Makoto, al terminar los trámites correspondientes se fue a sus clases vespertinas en la preparatoria para su suerte sus amigas no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia matutina.

Neflyte al tener una empresa de seguridad, mando a sus trabajadores de mayor confianza a cuidar la casa de Makoto y le fuera comunicado de inmediato si veían algo extraño en los alrededores de la casa de ella.

Los días restantes pasaron sin ningún contratiempo.

 **= o =**

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían comenzado oficialmente únicamente faltaba el baile de invierno, las chicas se encontraban en la Academia de Baile para arreglarse e irse posteriormente a la fiesta, la Academia regresaría nuevamente a las actividades después de año nuevo.

Uno de los salones fue acondicionado como salón de belleza y vestuario, Mamoru opto por retirarse porque tener a nueve mujeres juntas en un solo lugar era una bomba de tiempo.

Le dejo las llaves del lugar a su hermana Hotaru, informándole que llegaría más tarde con los demás para el baile.

Como habían vaticinado Hotaru y Michiru, Setsuna Meiou sabía su trabajo e hizo excelentes peinados y ni se diga del maquillaje. Faltaba una hora para dar inicio al evento y únicamente faltaba Usagi que fue a cambiarse cuando salió del biombo lucía un vestido largo de manga larga, color dorado con una abertura del lado derecho que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

\- Te vez hermosa con ese vestido Usagi – Hotaru se acercó a ella para decirle al oído y que nadie más escuchará "mi hermano se volverá loco al verte".

\- Gracias Hotaru – Usagi se ruborizo por el comentario de la pelinegra.

\- Bien ya estamos todas listas, es mejor irnos – Rei se colocó un abrigo negro.

Salieron de la Academia y ya las esperaban dos taxis que las llevarían a la Preparatoria Juban.

 **= o =**

Mamoru, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite ya esperaban a las chicas dentro del gimnasio que fue acondicionado como salón de baile, en unas urnas estaban los nombres de las participantes para las subastas de baile y en la mesa de honor se encontraban los directivos de la preparatoria y quienes iban a recibir las donaciones.

\- Neflyte tienes alguna noticia del tipo que está molestando a Makoto – pregunto Jedite

\- Aun no tenemos ninguna noticia, después de ocasionar los destrozos en la casa de Makoto, parece que su ex novio desapareció de la faz de la tierra, de todos modos deje custodiada su casa las 24 horas.

Continuaron conversando de trivialidades, cuando escucharon el murmullo de varias personas en su mayoría hombres, sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta principal y ahí estaban ellas, luciendo espectaculares en sus vestidos de fiesta.

\- Si no cierran la boca van a babear la mesa – Haruka se acercó a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban junto con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

\- Definitivamente Setsuna hiciste un excelente trabajo en tiempo record – Mamoru no dejaba de ver a Usagi quien se encontraba en unas de las sillas que fueron colocadas en una pequeña tarima.

\- Yo lo sé Mamoru, espero que para la siguiente ocasión las arregle para sus respectivas bodas porque si se vieran sus caras están completamente embelesados – Setsuna sonreía por su comentario mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kunzite.

\- Al fin van a caer estos solteros empedernidos – continuo Michiru

\- Bye, Bye a los juevebes de cerveza – Hotaru estaba divertida con los gestos de cada uno, principalmente de su hermano y Kunzite

\- Espero que tengan suficiente dinero en la cartera porque desde que entramos al gimnasio ya están comenzando alardear con que profesora van a bailar – Haruka picaba el ego masculino de ese quinteto de solteros.

Las luces del recinto quedaron a media luz y el director del plantel se acercó al micrófono que fue puesto en la tarima donde se encontraban las profesoras y alumnas que iban a mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al quinto Baile de Invierno de la Preparatoria Juban – el director pauso un momento mientras daban los correspondientes aplausos – como todos saben en este evento hay una subasta de bailes y los fondos recaudados serán donados a diferentes instituciones en esta ocasión las dos instituciones afortunadas son el Orfanato Moonlight y el Asilo de Ancianos Juban. La Profesora Naru Osaka de Música será nuestra maestra de ceremonias.

\- Buenas noches, daremos comienzo a la subasta en esta urna se encuentra los nombres de las alumnas participantes y por petición del alumnado este año el personal docente participara - la profesora de música pidió que le fuera acercada la urna con los nombres – muy bien el primer nombre es Natsumi Yamaha estudiante de la clase 3-2.

\- 200 yenes – se escuchó como primera puja

\- Muy bien 200 yenes a la una, 200 yenes a las dos

\- 500 yenes – la voz era de un joven de lentes que cuando lo vio Natsumi no fue nada de su agrado

\- Muy bien 500 yenes a la una, 500 yenes a las dos

\- 550 yenes era nuevamente el primero que ofreció 200

\- 550 yenes para la Srita. Yamaha, veo que la competencia está reñida – Naru observaba divertida la puja porque uno era el novio y el otro chico era el tipo de anteojos enamorado de ella.

\- La oferta subió a 550 yenes, 550 yenes a la una, 550 yenes, 550 yenes a las...

\- 5000 yenes es mi última oferta, todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el chico de anteojos – Natsumi se enterneció por el gesto de él, no era de su agrado esperaba que su novio ofreciera más pero ya no volvió a levantar la mano.

\- 5000 yenes a la una, 5000 yenes a las dos, 5000 yenes a las tres, muy bien señorita Natsumi gracias por participar si puede ir con su compañero de baile por favor.

Así pasaron los turnos de las alumnas y profesoras, las ofertas llegaron a oscilar entre los 300 yenes hasta los 10,000 yenes, todos estaban expectantes porque las profesoras que eran las más cotizadas aun no salían sus nombres y esto ya estaba inquietando a la concurrencia.

\- Lástima que no soy profesora, esto me está gustando mucho – Hotaru estaba divertida cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de las alumnas y profesoras, ver la cara de su hermano y compañía era todo un poema.

\- Muy bien, creo que los fondos para este año serán muy elevados, como ustedes verán nos quedan cinco profesoras – Naru les sonrió y tapo un momento el micrófono para decirles: "muy bien amigas, esta noche es suya ya viene las ofertas fuertes" – la siguiente es para la profesora Rei Hino de Lengua y Escritura cual es la primera oferta.

\- 30,000 yenes – Jedite se levantó de su asiento para que todos lo vieran

\- Estupendo una oferta jugosa, quien ofrece más – Naru hizo un pausa – nadie, muy bien 30,000 yenes a la una, 30,000 yenes a las dos, 30,000 yenes a las tres, por favor Profesora Hino puede dirigirse a la mesa siete por favor.

\- Rei te dije que ibas a bailar conmigo – Jedite beso la mano de Rei con caballerosidad y le ofrecía la silla que estaba aún lado de él.

\- Eres un odioso cuando quieres – Rei apretó la mano de Jedite muy discretamente para que nadie viera que estaban confabulados.

\- Ahora el siguiente turno es para la Profesora Amy Mizuno de Física

\- Ofrezco 30,000 yenes – la primera oferta era del Subdirector el Profesor Ryo Urawa

\- Zoicite cuanto vas a ofrecer – pregunto Setsuna

\- Ofrezco 50,000 yenes – la voz de Zoicite se escuchó en todo el gimnasio

\- Esto es histórico muy bien 50,000 yenes a la una, 50,000 yenes a las dos

\- 50,500 yenes – ofreció el subdirector Urawa

\- Muy bien, no voy a permitir que Amy baile con otro – Zoicite meditaba sus palabras para él mismo – 60,000 yenes, ofrezco 60,000 yenes

\- Naru por favor para esto – Amy estaba ruborizada, le susurro a su colega

\- Creo que nadie va a ofrecer más 60,000 yenes a la una, 60,000 yenes a las dos, 60,000 yenes a las tres, Profesora Mizuno es usted tan amable de ir con el caballero de la mesa siete.

\- Perdón Amy no fue mi intención incomodarte – Zoicite estaba muy apenado con ella – prometo compensarte, no iba a permitir que Urawa bailara contigo.

\- Yo lo sé, donde están los demás – pregunto Amy al ver las sillas vacías

\- Se cambiaron de mesa por unos momentos – dijo Michiru – iba a ser sospechoso que las profesoras más cotizadas quedarán en la misma mesa.

\- Mamoru se fue a la mesa 12, Kunzite a la mesa tres y Neflyte está muy cerca de la tarima – Hotaru le mostraba donde estaban los desesperados.

\- Después de este pequeño receso – Naru metió su mano a la urna saco el papel, lo desdoblo – profesora Minako Aino de Educación Física.

Las ofertas comenzaron a caer como pólvora se escucharon desde los 5,000 yenes hasta los 15,000 yenes, Kunzite quedo sorprendido por lo popular que era Minako, ahora era su turno.

\- Ofrezco 50,000 yenes

\- Ha dicho 50,000 yenes – Naru tuvo que guardar la compostura todo era un total pandemónium - alguien ofrece más bien 50,000 yenes a la una, 50,000 yenes a las dos, 50,000 yenes a las tres.

\- Profesora Aino favor de pasar con el caballero de la mesa tres

Minako sonreía discretamente, nunca pensó que Kunzite donara esa cantidad de dinero, cuando él se levantó para saludarla como si nadie los conociera, sus alumnas gritaron y suspiraron por él, lo único que no sabían que era su novio.

\- Sr. Director sería tan amable de tomar mi lugar – Naru sentía que iba a desfallecer en los cuatro anteriores eventos no se había visto donaciones tan estratosféricas solo faltan dos profesoras, sabía que esto sería la locura – creo que el director no desea venir, muy bien espero que una ambulancia ya me esté esperando – Naru rió nerviosamente y así lo hizo la concurrencia.

Makoto y Usagi estaban asombradas por la subasta, únicamente faltaban ellas y todo podía pasar, en su caso Usagi sabía que Diamante no iba a intimidarse por nada.

\- Por favor si es tan amable de pasar al frente la Profesora Makoto Kino de Economía Doméstica.

Naru esperaba las ofertas pero nadie se animaba después de los 30,000, 60,000 y 50,000 yenes de las anteriores profesoras se estaban calmando las aguas.

\- 80,000 yenes por bailar con la profesora Kino – de las sombras salió un hombre de cabello rubio que miraba como poseso a Makoto

Los murmullos volvieron a surgir, Makoto estaba muy nerviosa quien había ofrecido los 80,000 yenes era Motoki Furuhata, busco con la mirada a Neflyte para que la ayudara a salir de esto, Neflyte entendió el mensaje.

\- 150,000 yenes por bailar con la Profesora Makoto Kino – ofreció Neflyte sin chistar

El Director casi se desmaya al escuchar el monto, Naru se movilizo rápido para evitar algún altercado ella conocía al ex novio de Makoto y en los malos términos que acabo su relación.

\- 150,000 yenes a la una, 150,000 yenes a las dos, 150,000 yenes a las tres – profesora Kino lo espera su pareja de baile.

Makoto se fue directo hacia Neflyte y tomo su mano con fuerza.

\- Es tu ex novio Makoto – pregunto Neflyte mientras lo observaba retirarse del gimnasio

\- Si es él, espero que se vaya – Makoto estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No te preocupes yo estaré contigo toda la noche, no te dejaré sola en ningún momento.

Usagi se levantó de su silla y camino junto a su compañera Naru.

\- Usagi que sorpresa me tienes, porque Diamante no creo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente – Naru observaba que Diamante se acercaba a una de las mesas.

\- Espero que no haya derramamiento de sangre, ya necesitamos comenzar el baile – Usagi vio que Diamante se sentó frente a Mamoru

\- Por último la Profesora Usagi Tsukino de Literatura Clásica es la última que está en la subasta de baile.

\- 100,000 yenes – se escuchó la voz potente de Diamante

\- 115,000 yenes – refuto Mamoru

\- 150,000 yenes – contraataco Diamante

\- 180,000 yenes – respondió Mamoru

\- 190,000 yenes – ni creas que dejare que bailes con ella

\- Si eso quieres esto no lo vas a superar – Mamoru espero unos instantes – ofrezco 300,000 yenes por bailar con mi prometida.

Los gritos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar por todo el gimnasio, el director al escuchar dicha cantidad se levantó de su lugar fue por la profesora de Literatura Clásica y el mismo la llevo hacía quien dijo que era su prometido.

\- Damas y Caballeros damos por terminado la subasta de baile, por favor si pueden pasar a la pista de baile alumnas y profesoras con sus parejas – Naru pidió a la orquesta de la Preparatoria que comenzará con una melodía lenta.

El evento fue un completo éxito, las donaciones al final fueron por 650,000 yenes una cantidad ni en los cuatro años anteriores se había juntado dicha cantidad, las instituciones beneficiadas agradecían su ayuda y principalmente a las profesoras que participaron en la subasta.

Se corrió la voz que las campeonas del Ballroom Latino se encontraban en el evento, no se hicieron del rogar y dieron una cátedra de baile a todos los presentes, hubo servicio de bufete y las bebidas no contenían alcohol por que la mayoría era los alumnos, pero eso no impidió que algunos se pusieran contentos más de lo debido, procuraban esconderse del director y el subdirector.

Pasaban de las doce de la noche y ya quedaban pocas personas en la pista de baile, solo quedaba una hora para terminar el evento y decidieron hacer un popurrí de música disco, posterior la música j-pop del momento.

\- Hermano me voy a la casa, Setsuna se ofreció a llevarme – Hotaru bebía lo restante de su ponche.

\- Si yo llegaré más tarde – Mamoru le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana

\- Nosotras también nos vamos – Haruka y Michiru se despedían del grupo – gracias chicas por invitarnos fue divertido este evento.

\- Al contrario a ustedes por ser nuestras instructoras de baile – Minako se encontraba abrazada a Kunzite.

\- Solo fueron unas excelentes alumnas, además de que al fin tendremos bodas y estos atolondrados por fin sentaran cabeza – Michiru reía mientras se despedía.

Los meseros contratados comenzaron a recoger las mesas, por último baile se escuchó la canción de Unforgettable por Natalie Cole, con este tema cerrarían el evento de navidad.

 ** _Unforgettable, that's what you are_**

 ** _Unforgettable though near or far_**

 ** _Like a song of love that clings to me_**

 ** _How the thought of you does things to me_**

 ** _Never before has someone been more_**

 ** _Unforgettable in every way_**

 ** _And forever more, that's how you'll stay_**

 ** _That's why, darling, it's incredible_**

 ** _That someone so unforgettable_**

 ** _Thinks that I am unforgettable too_**

 ** _Unforgettable in every way_**

 ** _And forever more, that's how you'll stay_**

 ** _That's why, darling, it's incredible_**

 ** _That someone so unforgettable_**

 ** _Thinks that I am unforgettable too_**

Usagi, Amy, Rei, Makoto y Minako pasaron a la pista de baile con sus respectivas parejas, para cerrar con broche de oro el quinto evento navideño de la Preparatoria Juban, el cual les trajo muchas cosas interesantes en sus vidas.

 **= o =**

 **Víspera de año nuevo 2018.**

Aquel evento navideño del año 2007, fue todo un suceso para la Preparatoria Juban, los años siguientes no lo pudieron superar, porque se dieron reglas específicas, nada de acuerdos antes del baile y las cantidades no debían superar los 15,000 yenes.

Las profesoras de aquel evento maratónico continuaron dando clases por cinco años más, después se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a su familia.

Makoto y Neflyte vivían actualmente en Brasil, tenían dos hijos mellizos de siete años e iban a pasar el año nuevo en Japón con sus amigos.

Sobre su ex novio Motoki Furuhata, días después del evento navideño trato de secuestrar a Makoto pero sus planes fueron frustrados por Neflyte y fue entregado por las autoridades actualmente cumple una condena en la cárcel.

Makoto se enteró que Neflyte manejaba un grupo de agentes encubiertos que servían al gobierno y altos mandos militares, por eso no había tenido una pareja estable hasta que la conoció y decidió formar una familia, se retiró definitivamente de ese trabajo tan peligroso y junto con ella se mudaron a Brasil donde tienen un pequeño restaurante y sus hijos Akira y Tora era su nueva aventura.

Amy y Zoicite se casaron tres meses después del evento navideño, ya que pronto serían padres, cuando el grupo se enteró les dijeron "que guardadito se lo tenían", porque Amy siempre fue la más seria y sensata de todas ellas, su hija Hana era la razón de ambos ya que al nacer tuvo complicaciones con su corazón, pero con amor y cuidados su hija ha crecido y es su orgullo, viven en Hokkaido, donde Zoicite tiene una empresa dedicada a la pesca.

Minako y Kunzite, su romance tuvo altas y bajas, porque él era dueño de una agencia de discográfica y por lógica muchas chicas buscaban subir a las grandes esferas del ambiente musical, hubo un suceso que empaño su felicidad cuando Minako estaba en el quinto mes de embarazo de su primer bebé sufrió un altercado con una de las idols del momento que estaba tras Kunzite y esta la tiro por las escaleras, perdiendo su bebé.

Estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, pero los buenos consejos y la amistad de quienes los conocían los ayudaron a sanar sus heridas y actualmente su hija Kokoro es la princesa de Kunzite y el dolor de cabeza de Minako, porque es igual a ella cuando era pequeña.

Rei y Jedite, viven en New York tomaron ese lugar de residencia por las cuestiones laborales de él, porque al fallecer su tío que era su único familiar le dejo una cuantiosa fortuna en bienes raíces, el desde joven decidió abrirse paso por sí solo, no deseaba ser un mantenido, por lo cual desde los 16 años se escapó de casa y comenzó a trabajar desde mesero, instructor de baile y tener su propio negocio de arrendamiento de autos.

La primera vez que vio a Rei en la Academia de baile, juro que aquella guapa pelinegra sería su esposa, pasaron por muchos problemas, el abuelo de Rei lo acepto de inmediato deseaba que su nieta fuera feliz. El problema fue mayor cuando conoció al padre de Rei un alto funcionario político que no iba a permitir que su única hija se casará con un don nadie, pero cuando este se enteró que venía de una familia dedicada a las bienes raíces lo acepto de inmediato. De todos Rei y Jedite estaban ya de acuerdo de que si su padre no daba su consentimiento se iban a fugar e irse lejos de Japón.

Ahora que viven en New York junto con sus hijas Ayami y Emi, quienes van a pasar una temporada en Japón con sus abuelos ambas niñas tienes cinco años.

Usagi días después del baile se enteró de muchas cosas de los hermanos Chiba.

La Academia Millenium era propiedad de Hotaru hermana de Mamoru, el realmente era un respetado filántropo, aquella vez que conoció a Usagi estaba por casualidad, cuando vio al grupo de amigas preguntando por las clases de baile, fue cuando se ofreció a ser su instructor.

Usagi comenzó a atar cabos, por eso Mamoru ofreció la cantidad estratosférica en el baile ya que podía hacerlo, Hotaru continuo con la Academia y decidió participar en concursos de baile competitivo como lo hicieron en su momento Haruka y Michiru.

Ellos se casaron en la navidad de 1998 y dos años después fueron bendecidos por la llegada de su hijo Ichiro y estaban en espera de una niña a la cual llamarían Usagi como ella.

 **= o =**

Ya todos estaban en la Academia Millenium para celebrar el año nuevo, el lugar donde comenzaron sus historias de amor, donde rieron, lloraron y ahora después de diez años de una amistad inquebrantable fueron bendecidos por la nueva generación.

La risa de los niños se escuchó por todo el salón, era divertido para ellos conocer a sus primas y primos, porque ahora eran una gran familia.

Las últimas en llegar fueron Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna que traían muchos regalos para los niños presentes, las niñas se encariñaron de inmediato con Michiru y Setsuna y Haruka sintió simpatía por los rebeldes niños.

Ya pronto sería año nuevo, todos tomaron sus copas…

\- Bien amigos – comenzó hablar Mamoru – es una grata sorpresa que después de varios años al fin podamos estar juntos para celebrar el año nuevo.

\- Nosotros tenemos agradecer que estas hermosas mujeres llegara en el momento preciso – continuo Kunzite

\- Nos salvaron de la soltería – rió Zoicite abrazando a Amy

\- Son unas madres amorosas – Jedite bromeo con Rei y esta le soltó un golpe en el hombro

\- Y son nuestras compañeras de vida – Neflyte buscaba con la mirada de su esposa y ella sonrió con ternura.

\- Ya es hora – gritaron las chicas - 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 feliz año nuevo 2018.

Todos levantaron sus copas y los niños sus sodas para celebrar el nuevo año, los abrazos y buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar y no podía faltar el baile Michiru llevaba la antigua grabadora con la cual ensayaban y se escuchó la canción de Sway de Michael Buble y como si volviera a ser 2007 las parejas fueron a la pista de baile.

 ** _When marimba rhythms start to play_**

 ** _Dance with me, make me sway_**

 ** _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_**

 ** _Hold me close, sway me more_**

 ** _Like a flower bending in the breeze_**

 ** _Bend with me, sway with ease_**

 ** _When we dance you have a way with me_**

 ** _Stay with me, sway with me_**

 ** _Other dancers may be on the floor_**

 ** _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_**

 ** _Only you have that magic technique_**

 ** _When we sway I go weak_**

 ** _I can hear the sounds of violins_**

 ** _Long before it begins_**

 ** _Make me thrill as only you know how_**

 ** _Sway me smooth, sway me now_**

 ** _Other dancers may be on the floor_**

 ** _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_**

 ** _Only you have that magic technique_**

 ** _When we sway I go weak_**

 ** _I can hear the sounds of violins_**

 ** _Long before it begins_**

 ** _Make me thrill as only you know how_**

 ** _Sway me smooth, sway me now_**

 ** _When marimba rhythms start to play_**

 ** _Dance with me, make me sway_**

 ** _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_**

 ** _Hold me close, sway me more_**

 ** _Like a flower bending in the breeze_**

 ** _Bend with me, sway with ease_**

 ** _When we dance you have a way with me_**

 ** _Stay with me, sway with me_**

 ** _When marimba start to play_**

 ** _Hold me close, make sway_**

 ** _Like a ocean hugs the shore_**

 ** _Hold me close, sway me more_**

 ** _Like a flower bending in the breeze_**

 ** _Bend with me, sway with ease_**

 ** _When we dance you have a way with me_**

 ** _Stay with me, sway with me_**

 **Fin**

Es la una de la mañana del 31 de Diciembre del 2017 y pude terminar mi locura navideña con un poco de complicaciones pero creo que me quedo bien, veo que si puedo concentrarme.

Espero les guste este final es un poco largo, para mi valió la pena. Ahora sí puedo decirles que les deseo un excelente 2018, que cada cosa que se propongan la logren y siempre cuando me despierto todas las mañanas es "TODO TIENE SOLUCIÓN MENOS LA MUERTE.

Saludos

Lita Wellington.


End file.
